El padre de Mitsuki
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Fic subido originalmente para el día del padre. Un tributo de mi personaje OC Mitsuki hacia El Avatar Korra


**"** **El padre" de Mitsuki.**

Mitsuki se encontraba en su habitación dibujando a su familia, en el dibujo estaban Asami estaba bajo el título de "Mamá", Snoopy bajo el de "Snoopy", y Korra era la única que no tenía ningún título, la CEO se acercaba a ver lo que hacía la más pequeña.

"Qué bonito dibujo ¿Por qué Korra no tiene nada escrito?" Se confundía Asami por ver esto

"No sé qué ponerle, tú eres mi mamá, y quisiera ponerle 'papá' a Korra, pero creo que se molestaría. Es solo que ella me recuerda mucho a papá" Parecía triste el tono de voz con el que respondía la pequeñita.

"Cuéntame como era tu papá, o dime de menos porque dices que Korra te lo recuerda" Se sentaba la joven Sato con una sonrisa en sus labios, quería demostrarle a su hija que estaba interesada en lo que quisiera contarle.

"Pues no es solo porque ambos sean maestros agua, mi papá era igual que Korra en su carácter, era necio, algo torpe como ella, pero de buen corazón, bondadoso, le importaban mucho los demás, igual que a Korra" Sonreía al recuerdo de su padre, ella de verdad lo quería mucho "Pero Korra es mujer, y más joven que papá, no creo que a ella le guste mucho la idea de que la llame así. Estoy segura que le gustaría más que le dijera 'mamá' Como a ti" Ahora bajaba su mirada deprimida.

"Entonces dile 'mamá'"

"No puedo. No tiene la madurez para ser la mamá, y tú eres ya mi madre. No sé qué hacer" Decía desesperada Mitsuki.

"Tengo una idea ¿Recuerdas que me regalaron algo el día de las madres?" La pequeña respondía asintiendo con la cabeza "¿Por qué no le regalamos algo a Korra también? Mañana es día del padre y si la consideras igual que tu papá es una buena oportunidad de demostrarlo ¿No crees?" Se levantaba Asami poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura en señal de triunfo y sonriendo.

"Genial idea ¿Pero que le puedo regalar? A Korra solo le gustan 3 cosas: pelear, la comida y tú. No soy rival para el Avatar, por lo tanto pelear con ella queda descartado, podría cocinarle algo y ponerte un moño como regalo para que tú se lo entregues" Este ultimo comentario hacía sonrojar a su madre que recordaba algo relacionado a ella desnuda con un moño solamente sobre su cama en un cumpleaños de Korra [1].

"Sí, claro, excepto por lo del moño, todo suena bien" La CEO sonreía tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

"¿Me enseñarías a preparar galletas? Además creo que usare tu taller para un regalo, tuve una grandiosa idea que estoy segura que le gustara" Mitsuki tomaba la mano de la heredera de Industrias Futuro.

Ambas caminaban en dirección a la cocina donde Asami bajaba los ingredientes necesario para el postre que prepararían, para su buena suerte Korra se encontraba fuera en varias juntas con el nuevo presidente, el señor Omi [2], necesitaba arreglar como trabajarían a partir de este momento, y por lo que parecía era una junta muy, pero muy, larga. A diferencia de Korra, Asami era muy educada incluso para cocinar, organizaba los ingredientes, tomaba las porciones adecuada y los juntaba en una mezcla homogénea, en otras palabras en masa para galletas.

Su hija observaba interesada todo el proceso, varías veces había demostrado ser muy inteligente pero impulsiva, por eso usualmente era desorganizada igual que la sureña.

La CEO ordenaba la masa en una charola en formas redondas, pero entonces Mitsuki la detuvo "Quiero preparar 'Galletas Avatar Korra'" Decía la pequeña confundiendo a Asami.

"¿Cómo son esas?" Preguntaba para sacarse de la duda la mujer de ojos verdes.

"Simple, hacemos una figura como de hombre de jengibre" La pequeña comenzaba a darle forma de personitas a la masa "Luego hacemos cabello similar al de Korra" Y ahora con masa restaste comenzaba a darle forma de cabello a una parte de la cabeza "Y tenemos el 50% de mis ahora famosas 'Galletas Avatar Korra'" Sonreía Mitsuki de forma similar a la que el Avatar solía hacerlo, provocando en Asami una sonrisa de igual forma.

La chica de cabello negro metía la charola en el horno con la esperanza de pronto ver su trabajo terminado, su hija no podía esperar y daba vueltas por la cocina de forma desesperada, para Asami ese tipo de situaciones no eran nuevas, después de vivir estos años con Korra y conocerla de tanto tiempo convivir con gente que se desesperaba tan fácilmente ya no era algo de extrañar. Por fin el tiempo de espera había terminado, ante los gritos de felicidad de la pequeña Mitsuki, que veía como la no-maestro sacaba la charola y galletas con forma de Korra aparecían "¿Y para el otro 50% de tus famosas galletas que se hace?" Preguntaba la mayor con curiosidad.

"Espera aquí" La niña sacaba un pequeño bote lleno de una masa de color azul y con una pequeña brocha comenzaba a decorar las galletas [3], que parecían usar ropa de la tribu agua del sur muy parecida a la que usaba la Korra real "Incluso tendrán una cicatriz en el ojo, como la que Korra-Scar tiene en el ojo [4]" Reía Mitsuki al igual que la mayor de los Sato por ese comentario. Cuando por fin terminaban su labor de repostería, no lo creían, realmente las galletas se parecían al Avatar en turno.

"Estoy impresionada" Comentaba la ingeniero al ver el arduo trabajo de ella y de su hija.

"Yo también. Ahora al batimovil [5]….digo Al taller" Caminaba triunfante Mitsuki seguida de Snoopy y de Asami que reía ante el entusiasmo demostrado por su hija.

Ya en el enorme taller de Asami Sato, Mitsuki comenzaba a tomar herramientas como martillos, desarmadores, y otras que ni ella sabía que eran "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?"

"Herramientas para que Korra pueda luchar, ya sabes cómo los cables de metal que usa la policía y que ella de igual forma pueda usar en sus batallas sin que le estorbe"

"Es algo difícil, ya he tratado de hacer algo así para ayudarla, tomaría mucho tiempo, y eso es lo que no tenemos" Con este comentario Asami hacía que la pequeña Sato se deprimiera de alguna forma "Podemos tratar, estoy segura que ella apreciara el que te esfuerces tanto" Sonreía para animarla de nuevo, lográndolo con mucho éxito.

"Pensaba en esferas de metal, algo que pudiera usar como proyectiles y que pudiera guardar en su bolsa de forma práctica, oh y otras que estén envueltas en una cadena, algo como un Kunai" Asami comenzaba a dibujar lo que su pequeña le decía y al terminar quedaban los bocetos similares a lo que le era descrito "Es perfecto ¿Pero cómo hacemos algo así?"

"Déjale todo a Asami Sato. Yo lo hare ¿Qué tal si mientras yo termino esto tú vas a prepararle algún otro regalo?" Se ponía seria la CEO de Industrias Futuro.

"Iré a comprarle flores y pues ¿Te molestaría que hiciera una reservación en Narook para mañana? Sería a tu nombre porque pues yo soy una niña"

"Está bien, no hay problema"

"Gracias, mamá. Eres la mejor" Le daba un abrazo la pequeña de ojos azules a su madre de ojos verdes, para después abandonar el taller y dirigirse hacia la florería más cercana.

Al llegar había cientos de flores de donde elegir, solo que había un detalle ¿Qué flores comprar? Korra no era del tipo femenino que amaba las flores, una mujer de edad avanzada se acercaba a Mitsuki sacándola de sus pensamientos "Pero si es una pequeña niña ¿Qué es lo que deseas comprar?"

"Señora, me asustó por un momento. Busco flores para mi mmmm papá" Dudaba en si esa era la palabra correcta.

"En ese caso podrías regalarle lirios de fuego o panda Lily. También las flores de paraíso son buena opción o la lavanda" Pensaba la anciana tratando de recordar más flores.

"Llevare de todas, señora. Por lo menos las que pueda comprar con 500 yuanes"

"¿Estas segura de eso? Son muchas flores" Se sorprendía la mujer mayor.

"Segurísima"

La anciana comenzaba a tomar varias de las flores y hacia un gigantesco ramo y muy pesado, que dudaba que la pequeña pudiera cargarlo sola. Caminando hacía la caja para cobrar las flores "¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlas a tu casa, pequeñita?"

"No es necesario, tengo a quien me ayude a llevarlas" Y entonces Mitsuki lanzaba un silbido y la puerta se abría bruscamente permitiendo la entrada de un, algo más grande de tamaño, cachorro de perro-oso polar. Mitsuki tomaba las flores y con una cuerda que le pedía a la mujer amarraba el arreglo en la espalda de su amigo de 4 patas, al que parecía no molestarle para nada el peso del arreglo "Aquí está su dinero, señora. A Korra le encantaran las flores" La mujer abría los ojos ante el nombre que la niña soltaba ¿Acaso dijo Korra? ¿Cómo en Avatar Korra? ¿Una mujer? Pero era tarde para preguntar, la menor ya había salido del establecimiento.

Al llegar a su hogar tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a Narook para hacer las reservaciones "Buen día, habla a Narook's" La voz de un hombre se escuchaba del otro lado del aparato.

"Buen día, habla Asami Sato y quisiera hacer una reservación para 3 personas para el día de mañana ¿Qué necesita el número de una de mis tarjetas?" Mitsuki tomaba la cartera de Asami que se encontraba sobre la mesa y empezaba a revisar las tarjetas que estaban dentro de ella "¿Qué tal la del club de empresarios de Ciudad Republica? ¿No? ¿Y qué tal 'vaisa'? Ah sí, quise decir 'Visa', esta dentadura [6] ¿Entonces ya quedó? Muchas Gracias, señor" Celebraba la niña, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

Ahora se dirigía triunfante hacia el taller donde se escuchaba mucho movimiento, Asami en serio trabajaba duro en el regalo, la pequeña iba a entrar hasta que un letrero en la puerta con la inscripción 'No entre' La detenía, todos sabían que eso significaba que entrar no era peligroso por las herramientas, lo era por Asami Sato, que podría matarte si movías algo.

Por lo que la niña prefería ir a la sala para esperar a Korra y evitar que viera lo que se estaba planeando, pero las horas pasaban y pasaban y nunca llegaba, provocando que ella se quedara dormida en el sillón, con Snoopy al lado.

Una hora más tarde el Avatar llegaba exhausta física y mentalmente, para ver a su hija dormida en el sillón, esto le provocaba mucha ternura por lo que la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a su habitación sin sospechar ni un poco de la sorpresa para el día siguiente. Al arribar a la habitación la sureña acomodaba a su hija en su cama y le daba un beso en la frente como saludo de buenas noches, saliendo así del lugar para dejarla dormir.

En sus sueños Mitsuki veía a sus padres quienes la abrazaban y la besaban, jugaban con ella como en los viejos tiempos, sobre todo su padre, que usualmente la cargaba en sus hombros, así ella se sentía la persona más grande de todas, pero su hermoso sueño se volvía pesadilla cuando un robot gigante, específicamente el usado por Kuvira mataba a sus padres dejándola sola en el mundo, hasta que detrás de ella 2 siluetas se detenían para verla, al girar vio que se trataban de Korra y Asami, la sureña la tomaba y la subía en sus hombros para cargarla, de la misma forma que su padre solía hacerlo, provocando que las lágrimas recorrieran las mejillas de la niña, en el mundo real esto pasaba de igual forma.

A la mañana siguiente Asami y Mitsuki se acercaban a donde dormía plácidamente la joven Korra "¡Feliz día del padre!" Decían ambas chicas al unísono despertando al Avatar.

"¿Día del padre? Pero soy mujer" Korra estaba confundida por lo que pasaba.

"Mitsuki ¿No hay algo que quieras decirle a Korra?" Comentaba la CEO confundiendo a Korra y apenando a su hija.

"Para mí tú eres como mi papá, eres el papá de esta familia que siempre nos protege a mamá y a mí, además de que siempre nos alegras mucho, y me emociona mucho que así sea" Abrazaba la pequeña maestra agua a la sureña, haciendo que esta última le respondiera el abrazo entre llantos "Mira te prepare estas galletas, claro con ayuda de mamá. Son mis famosas 'Galletas Avatar Korra-Scar'" El Avatar revisaba las galletas que tenían su forma, incluida la cicatriz.

"Ni aunque digas que soy como tu papá me respetaras ¿Cierto?" Hacia un puchero la sureña.

"Así es, pero come una" Invitaba con una sonrisa la pequeña de cabello negro a la de cabello castaño, que al dar una mordída abría los ojos sorprendida "¿Saben mal, cierto?" Una decepcionada Mitsuki decía a punto de llorar.

"¿De qué hablas? Esto es lo más delicioso que he comido en mi vida. Eres mejor cocinera de lo que yo podría ser. Gracias es un hermoso detalle" Con esto la hija de Korra sonreía de nuevo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Tenemos otra sorpresa para ti" Asami salía de la habitación para volver unos minutos después con una caja "Ábrelo, fue idea de Mitsuki y yo solo le ayude con la construcción"

El Avatar Korra abría la caja y adentro se encontraba algo parecido a un Kunai pero en lugar de la típica punta triangular había pequeñas esferas atadas y también había una caja llena de lo que parecían ser canicas metálicas.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntaba confundida la maestra agua.

"Son armas, para tus batallas, así podrás detener a más chicos malos" La CEO decía a su novia de forma que entendiera "Solo debes usar tu metal-control y con eso los derrotaras a todos"

"Es genial, en serio muchas gracias por el regalo"

"Pero no he terminado" La niña silbaba de nuevo y el cachorro aparecía cargando el arreglo de flores "No sabía que flores te gustaban y te compre todas estas"

"Son muy hermosas, hija. Gracias, deberíamos ponerlas en un florero o se marchitaran" El Avatar salía por un jarrón donde ponía todo el arreglo floral, pero no sin antes darle un abrazo a sus chicas, uno que las alejó del piso, uno de esos abrazos tipo Bolin a los que estaban acostumbradas.

Pero entonces Korra veía un pedazo de papel caer del bolsillo de su hija, y al levantarlo para verlo sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Era el dibujo del inicio, pero esta vez sobre Korra decía 'A la mejor padre-madre Avatar de todos'

"Ese era sorpresa para el final" Una sonrojada Mitsuki hablaba rascando su nuca, un hábito que había aprendido de la sureña "No porque siempre te diga Korra, Scar o algo así, significa que no te quiero y que no crea que eres la mejor de todos, claro después de mamá" De nuevo se abrazaban ambas chicas en señal de todo el afecto que se tenían "Casi lo olvido hice reservaciones en Narook, una mesa para 3"

"Sí que me tienes muy consentida"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Te lo mereces" La niña sonaba como Bolin cuando el joven estaba orgulloso de algo.

Las 3 chicas salían de su hogar directo a Narook, puede que Mitsuki o Asami no tuviera un padre ya, pero tenían a Korra que era torpe y juguetona como todo padre es, y pueden decirlo es el mejor **Padre de todos.**

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Gracias por tomarse algo de su valioso tiempo leyéndome y a mis ideas locas.

-Este fic lo escribí originalmente por el día del padre.

[1]: Fue algo "zukulento" que se me ocurrió jojojo

[2]: Para entender esta referencia pueden leer mi fic "La última tentación de Korra"

[3]: No sé NADA de repostería o de cocina, perdónenme si puse algo que no era.

[4]: Para entender esta otra referencia pueden leer mi fic "El Asalto"

[5]: Una locura que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el fic.

[6]: Chiste Simpson jajajaja

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-Muchas gracias y ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE!


End file.
